


No Promises

by ScooBiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Impaled palm, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, bingo prompt, no new king (or queen) of hell, sam and Castiel hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/pseuds/ScooBiNatural
Summary: Sam declared that there would be no new king of Hell— that anyone who wanted the position would first have to go through him. Some of the demons take that as a challenge.Thankfully, Sam has great backup.





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Tumblr](https://scoobinatural.tumblr.com/post/183591096694/prompt-fill-2-for)

What was supposed to be a  _ simple _ hunt turned into a hot mess when the demons arrived. Sam’s challenge to  _ all  _ of Hell hadn’t been taken lightly. The strongest of the demons have risen to the challenge of going through  _ Sam _ first, quite literally.

The name of the demon and her lackeys that ambushed them is unimportant. Her monologue has only served to give Castiel and Sam time to mentally ready themselves and get closer to each other in preparation for a fight.

It’s a good thing Cass is an angel, and Sam can give him mental instructions through prayer— unfortunately that communication is only one way, but that’s why Sam is the leader here. The  _ Chief _ and his commander. Sam lays out the plan and Castiel carries it out like the dutiful second in charge he has become after Dean’s extended disappearance.

So when the demons decide they’ve had enough talking and decide to attack, Castiel and Sam are ready, each taking down their targets like a well-trained, singular unit.

That is, until they get to the leader, the lady Demon intent on claiming Hell for herself.

She has an angel blade and when he sees it Sam warns Castiel to back off while he deals with her. But she’s stronger than he expects. She gives him a lot of trouble while he tries to outmatch her in skill since she definitely has him beat in terms of strength.

It seems to be over when she knocks him to the floor and kneels on his chest, lifting the blade over her head to bring it down on him.

Sam throws his hands up to protect himself as she brings the blade down, but it never connects.

Castiel dives in from where he was hanging back, dropping to his knees when he slides in. He catches the blade as she tries to deal a fatal blow to Sam, grunting from the effort of not only stopping the blade, but running in and dropping to his knees.

Before she can recover (or retrieve her blade from Castiel), the seraph drops his own blade into his other hand and swings for her side, effectively stabbing her just under the rib cage.

She dies with a scream and Castiel relaxes. Finally, he has a chance to take a breath.

Sam is similarly relieved, up until he sees blood. And then he follows the source to Castiel’s hand— oh, he didn’t  _ catch  _ the blade.

“Cass!” Sam exclaims, pushing himself up in an instant as he sees the angel blade lodged in Castiel’s palm.

Castiel looks over at Sam, seeming almost confused about the note of panic in his voice. “What?”

“Your hand…”

“Oh, it’s fine.”

Sam gives an exasperated huff, throwing Castiel a look that clearly says he doesn’t believe him. “You’re worse than Dean, I swear. Come on, let’s get back to the car and I’ll wrap your hand up.”

Castiel sighs a little but doesn’t protest too vehemently. “It’s just my hand, Sam. I’m not human, it’s not as if I’m going to bleed out.”

“Maybe not, but you won’t be able to use that hand for much until it’s healed,” Sam pulls Castiel to his feet using the angel’s good arm. “Thanks for the save.”

“Of course,” Castiel responds simply, not mentioning the lack of usability of his hand.

Sam pats his friend’s back, bending down to pull Castiel’s blade from the demoness and wipe it off before tucking it back away.

They leave the blade embedded in Castiel’s hand until they get to the car. Maybe Castiel won’t die from blood loss, but it’s probably better to just not pull the blade out until Sam can clean it and wrap it up.

Castiel, for his part, is patient and relatively cooperative for Sam. More so than Dean usually is, at least. He complains that this is completely unnecessary, but other than that he lets Sam take care of his wound.

The angel winces a few times as Sam pours alcohol over his wound and stitches it up as best he can before wrapping bandages around his hand. Sam can tell that the blade hurt him more than he’s letting on, but Castiel clearly doesn’t want to make a big deal of it so Sam doesn’t make him talk about it.

When his hand is all cleaned up, Sam pulls the smaller man into a tight hug.

Castiel freezes up a little bit before relaxing— he doesn’t get many hugs from Sam but he always appreciates them.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Sam says earnestly before letting Castiel go.

The angel gives his friend a small smile. “You say that like you don’t save lives every day, Sam.”

“You took a  _ blade _ for me. That’s different.”

“To the  _ hand. _ It isn’t a big deal.” His quiet smile stays in place. “You have to know by now that I’ll take a blade for you or your brother any day.” 

Sam hugs him tightly again at that statement. “And we would for you too, Cass. But… Jesus, Cass, you scared me. Don’t do that again.”

Castiel laughs softly, patting Sam’s back. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two down, twenty-three to go! Feel free to request the next square you want filled on my [tumblr](http://www.scoobinatural.tumblr.com) or in my [discord](https://discord.gg/zFFT76A)!


End file.
